Castle, I Said Legs
by glo1196
Summary: Castle helps Beckett up into a crawl space, when his hands slips. "Castle...I said legs," she says but there is no anger in her voice. To him it sounded more like a sexy gasp, and he is not staring into the barrel of a gun yet...
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so I know I have a ton of fanfics going at once, but there are times when something just comes to me that just has to be written. I also have to get this out before Monday's episode, as it is uses parts of the preview as the premises of the story. It was going to be a one shot, but at 2500 words right now and not near finished, it will be a 2 or 3 shot. Please read and review, as this will be posted daily so that it ends before Monday. I hope you enjoy! **

**Written for Manuxinhace's challenge (.net/s/7382548/1/Challenge)**

**Disclaimer- not mine but if you want to call me about using any of my ideas I am willing to talk. I work real cheap… **

**Chapter 1**

He touches her. It is an accident, a slip of the hand while helps her climb into the crawl space above. But he touches her, it isn't soft or gentle or passionate, but the fire it sends through her body still burns.

It has been hours since she felt his hand slide between her legs in an effort to push her up into the space above. Hours since his ears heard her sudden intake of breath and the needy words escape her lips. Kate still hears the surprise and lust in her own voice.

Now here at home the nervous energy has only grown into a frenzy of emotions, desire and need. Her body hums and vibrates with the heat of passion unfulfilled. As soon as she got home she had run a bath, filled it with Apple scented bubbles, lit candles and put on the sexiest music she could find. She closes her eyes and imagines his fingers slowly torturing her as he removes each item of clothes. Chills rack her body and her knees tremble. She hasn't stepped into the bath before her first orgasm hits fast and hard with hardly any stimulation at all.

There is no need for his book today. She doesn't need Nikki or Rook, she needs Castle, and she needs him now. There is no use denying it to herself any longer. She wants him in everyway that is humanly possible. She wants him in her life, in a relationship, in the precinct, and more than anything right this very second deep inside her!

Every inch of her being screams for her to find him, kiss him and touch every part of him and let him touch her in return. The yearning deep inside of her has grown to the point that it is all encompassing. The most inconsequential touch from him causes her to shiver, to close her eyes and savor the delicious heat that builds between her legs and the wetness that immediately follows.

Her body has been in a constant state of arousal for days, and everything she has done to try to relieve those feelings has fallen short of satisfaction. As she dips her foot into the sudsy warm water, her body betrays her and she can't help but steer her fingers to the wet heat between her legs.

The second her fingers caress her swollen clit she gasps. It takes only seconds for her to shatter again, her hips bucking against her hand violently. The need only intensifies and her fingers move faster and harder against her clit. She pants and bites her bottom lip, as she trembles with her third release. Never has she been this needy before. Never has she needed someone so desperately.

She knows what she needs. She also knows that this need would not be so overpowering if the underlying emotions of earth shattering love for him didn't exist. It is what has held her back from really being with every man she has ever has a relationship with.

Castle has broken down her walls. She did not erect a door, a bridge or a walkway; he barreled through the wall with a bettering ram. He is the wrecking ball that banged down the walls, and a banging is exactly what every fiber of her body needs.

She reaches for her phone. She knows this is a bad idea, but her brain functions have been over-ridden by more primal desires and needs.

The phone rings and she hears him answer.

"Hey, Kate something wrong?" He definitely has not expected a call from her, and she hasn't said anything about a body drop.

"Castle, could you please come over. Please?" she knew she sounded needy and her words were husky and soft.

"Um, yeah is something wrong?" he hears the tone of her voice but every part of him fights the sexy hot image that he quickly conjures up in his mind.

"Something like that," she whispers. "Just please hurry."

Castle suddenly worries that something is terribly wrong, and throws on his coat as he exits the loft. He catches a taxi and arrives at her place in less than 15 minutes. He races up the stairs not waiting for the ancient elevator.

Kate has been pacing the floor of her living room. She finished her bath and has thrown a robe around herself. The ties of the robe neglectfully lay limp at her sides. The robe, open and exposing the still wet body beneath it.

The gentle knock on her door startles her from her thoughts. She stares at the door. She can hear her heart racing, her palms are suddenly sweaty and she is rooted to the spot where she had stopped pacing. It's him.

"Kate, are you ok? Kate?" there is just a tinge of urgency in his voice. She holds her breath unconsciously.

"Kate are you in there?" He knocks again. Her minds races through all the different scenarios that can happen, her fear is paralyzing.

"Kate!" This time you can hear the fear in his voice. He turns the doorknob and tries to open the door. It is locked and doesn't budge.

His voice spurs her into moving. She reaches for the door and opens the door, before she can even think.

Castle doesn't have a chance for his brain to register the sight before him, or the feeling of the lips hungrily demanding entrance to his mouth. It doesn't register right away that his hands are sliding over soft wet skin belonging to Kate Beckett. None of it registers until he hears her voice.

"Make love to me, Castle." She moans into his mouth. ""Please, touch me and make love to me."

Suddenly it is sensory overload and every bit of his body comes alive to fulfill her request. His hands drink in the smoothness of her soft, wet skin. Cherries infiltrate his sense of smell and his head spins from it. Her mouth feels like silk against his lips. Part of his brain registers that her breasts are up against his chest. He catches his breath for an instant and pushes away from her.

"Kate? What's happened? Why?" he starts trying to find answers he needs. He wants this so badly he doesn't want her to regret it.

"Stop talking, talk later." Her hands go to his pants and she begins to undo his belt. She runs her hand over the growing bulge in his pants and moans softly. Alarms go off in his head. No matter how much he wants this, and he does, he can't risk it all on one romp between the sheets with her.

"Kate." He grabs her shoulders and shakes her like a ragdoll. His eyes find hers and she sees concern, fear, nervousness and but no lust or need. She jumps back as if singed by fire, the burn more painful than anything she has ever felt before.

**Please review, it really makes me happy and the more I get the more I love to write…kind of addicting Let me know what you guys think…Ideas are always welcomed. Have a good one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I said this has to be done by Monday. So, here is chapter two. The reception to the first chapter was awesome 24 reviews, 20 story favorites and 86 story alerts for the first chapter! I hope this chapter is as well accepted. Below are two very angry and hurt people, who love each other to death, but are afraid of losing each other. Rational is not in their vocabulary right now. Angst is definitely the mood of this chapter, but if you have read my stuff before, you know fluff and smut won't be far behind.**

**Disclaimer- not mine, though I wish they were. Would love to meet this crew they impress me.**

**Chapter 2**

"I'm sorry Castle. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done this. It was dumb of me. I thought that maybe you felt the…I am sorry. " She covers her body quickly ashamed, and embarrassed that he has no interest. That maybe he was still thinking of Serena, that maybe he was dating her and he didn't tell her. It would serve her right after everything she had done to him.

She was too late. He's followed her suggestion. He's moved on and left her behind, and she can't be mad or upset. She has to live by her own words. She told him to suit himself, and gave him up to that cocky insurance investigator, the day they closed the case. She has no rights to him, or his heart and it is all her fault.

The tears stream down her face, and she can't meet his eyes. Those eyes that she knew would break her heart if she looked into them, the eyes that haunted her dreams at night.

"Kate, that isn't…" his heart breaks for her. She thinks he has rejected her; the absurdity of it is so completely lost on her. He takes a step towards her, and she responds by taking a step away. "Don't do this."

"I get it Castle. My God, I am so sorry. I thought …I am too late. I get it…I messed up...I am sorry." She has been backing up slowly and is almost to the area where her sofa is. Her body shakes with the sobs she is trying to hide. Her arms are wrapped protectively around herself.

"Don't come to the precinct tomorrow, Castle. I won't be there, and don't feel you have to come back now that….I understand. I'm just going to go lie down, please show yourself out. " She turns and disappears into her bedroom. He stays rooted to the same spot, his mind trying to make sense of everything that has just happened.

He hears her lock the door engage, startling him back to reality. He walks to her room and tries to open the door.

"Come on Kate open the door. This is crazy. Please get dressed, come out here and talk to me." He speaks to the door in a calm and gentle voice. He can hear her crying quietly. "Kate, open the door."

"Go away Castle. Don't make this worse. I made a stupid mistake. I don't blame anyone but myself. I want you to do what makes you happy, and I just need to face reality." The sob that racks her body is audible through the door, he wants nothing but to scoop her into his arms and comfort her.

"Kate, open the door. You have it wrong. I don't want anyone else. I don't want to leave, now or ever. I want to hold you in my arms today, tonight and forever. I don't want anyone else Kate. I want you. Just you Kate! I just wanted us to not jump into something and then you'd hate me in the morning. Kate, open the door. Please?"

"I swear Kate if you do not open this door I am going to kick it down." Castle is getting frustrated and his voice is slowly rising. He fists his hands and bangs on the door. "Katherine Beckett open this door right this second."

The door swings open with force and she stands wrapped tightly in her robe. Her face emotionless, the hard-nosed detective who interrogates murders is back. The broken woman has been bottled up, to be dealt with at a later time. Her heart locked away where for the moment where no one could reach it.

"What is it Castle!" she yells at him in exasperation.

The anger in Castle rages at the sight of the woman in front of him. Years of want, need, desires and rejections flood through him. She didn't hear a word of what he just said moments ago. The woman is infuriating, and stubborn.

His body crushes her against the wall, his hands freeing the belt from around her waist. His lips scorch trails of desire down her neck. His hands quickly grab her breasts roughly, causing her to whimper. Her hands start to unbutton his shirt as her body betrays her and the sexual tension feels takes over. Her need to feel his skin against her is overwhelming. His anger at her seethes through every pore of his body.

"This what you want Kate? A quick fuck mate? Is that what I am? Haven't had any action since Josh and need some?" he growls angrily between his teeth. His hips aggressively grind against her causing her body to instinctively react.

He never sees the slap coming, or the fire that burns in her eyes as she stares at him. Never has her fury been turned on him before. Her eyes shoot daggers at him as he stares her down. He is just as pissed as she is.

"Get awake from me, Castle!" she screams as she maneuvers away from his body. "Fuck mate? Is that how you see me? Someone who would use you and play with your feelings? I see…. "

Suddenly the anger drains out of her only to be replaced by something worse. Her shoulders slumps and her eyes close as she looks down to the floor, her hair obscuring her face.

"You think so little of me that you think I would put my needs before yours. You think I am so horrible that I would treat you like you were dispensable. Fuck em and leave em." She walks to the sofa and plops herself down, then bends her legs up to close herself in.

" I heard you Castle. I heard you tell me you loved me. I thought you meant it. I thought you wanted me. All these months I have been struggling with these feelings inside me. You deserve more than me. You deserve a chance at happiness and I am too broken to give you what you need. " Kate Beckett hates to cry, it shows weakness, and she refused to let people think she was weak.

"I tried to give you up. I saw how much you like Serena. How attracted you are to each other, it hurts so much. I came home each night and I would think of you and me in the situations I knew you were in with her. I bowed out Castle. I want you to be happy. I didn't want you to waste your life waiting for me." She rests her head on her knees and continues.

"When I saw you kiss her, I thought of our kiss a year back. I meant that kiss Castle, but I was with Josh. The night you kissed her I cried myself to sleep. I thought of how hurt I was, and then thought how many times you must have felt the same way. How many times did you see me with someone and go home hurting? I don't deserve you. You kept waiting and I don't deserve you."

She heard his voice whisper her name behind him, and it shattered her heart. It sounded like a man who was giving up, and if he did, she couldn't blame him. She hugs her knees tighter to her chest and continues talking.

"Today you slipped and touched me. I know it was an accident, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. I tried to make it go away it didn't work it only made it worse. I need you, but not as a fuck buddy as you say. I need you Castle. I have needed you for a long time now. I need you with me, beside me, and life without you is unimaginable. I need you as my best friend, my partner, my lover, and my everything. I am sorry that I have messed you up so much that you can't see how much I love you and need you."

Castle's head is spinning. He stands literally rooted to the floor. For the very first time in his life words totally escape him, and he can't think. Everything he has thought about how Kate feels about him has been turned upside down. He can't think.

He walks around the sofa and stands in front of her. Kate looks up at him, her eyes are red rimmed and full of tears. He does the only thing possible in this situation. He scoops her up in his arms, and sits himself down on the sofa with her across his lap. She is too shocked to move. He holds her so tight that her ribs hurt, and then she hears it.

"I love you, Kate. I never stopped. How could we have messed this up so much?" He smoothes her hair behind her ear and slowly kisses her forehead, nose, and then a chaste kiss on her lips. His hands caress her face and he nuzzles his face into her hair. Simple things that just a few minutes ago were completely out of his reach.

"Kate, I want to make love to you everyday of my life. I want to do this right, and have you to wake up in my arms every morning." His lips brush across hers as he speaks.

"I am sorry for every time I have hurt you. I am sorry for lying to you about hearing you. I am sorry for not talking to you for three months." Her hand reaches up to his cheek and strokes the red area left by her hand. "I am sorry I slapped you."

His kisses trail down her jaw, and she exposes her neck to him as a sigh slips from her lips.

"Kate?" He whispers at her neck, his warm breath sending the most wonderful chill up her spine. Her name has never sounded so erotic.

"Castle did you mean what you said about tomorrow and every day after that?" God his lips against her neck made her shiver.

"God, yes Kate. Always" he moans and her heart skips a beat. His hands continue to the tie in her robe,

"Don't stop Castle…Please don't stop….."

**Please stay tunes for chapter 3 in the next 24 hours. Leave me a review; let me know what you think. Would love this one to make the 100 reviews C2s. Help me get to 100, please? You guys are awesome, thank you for reading and really making me feel great about it. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys like this last and final chapter. It feels like a good place to finish this one. The reception this story got was incredible. With only 2 chapter 48 reviews, 36 story favorites and 130 story alerts. I think I may do more of these sneak peek fanfics if people really like them. I have currently 3 other stories I am writing chapters for here, and two others I am working on plots and ideas for here later. Let me know if stories based on promos or previews would be cool.**

**Disclaimer- Let's see…empty pockets, lots of bills, crappy job, nope these characters are definitely not mine. I bet AM does not have any of the above Good for him for having such a great idea!**

**Chapter 3**

Her neck tastes like cherries as he runs his tongue over the sensitive areas. He feels her pulse quicken under his lips at her pulse point. Her hands are in his hair guiding his face, her moans and whimpers sound like the sweetest music. He reaches for the belt again and slowly unravels it, giving her time to stop him if she wants.

She scoots herself over to place each of her legs on either side of his thighs, straddling his legs. She kneels in front of him. Her hair cascades down around both of them. She captures his lips and sucks gently on his bottom lips. His hands trail over the bathrobe to the collar. And he slowly, opens it and slides it off her shoulders. The robe crumbles to the floor around his feet.

His gaze is firmly glued to hers. His hands still on her shoulders are unmoving. Their eyes hold a silent conversation. His eyes leave her face and slowly drink in the sight of the naked body before him. He licks his lips as his gaze returns back to her face. His hands slowly trace the contour of her shoulders, and then glide gently across her neck. Her breath catches in her throat when his fingertips approach the swell of her breasts.

"Castle." her voice is breathy, sexy and full of desire. "Please?"

His hands slide slowly down her back and finally to her backside, as he pushes her body into his. Her breast falls into his mouth and the feel of her nipple between his lips is intoxicating. His tongue swirls around the taut nub; his teeth gently nibble it before sucking it deeply into his mouth. With his free hand he teases her other breast. She closes her eyes savoring the feelings of his mouth on her body.

Her hips ground deliciously against his chest. The hot musky smell over her arousal suddenly permeates his senses and a deep feral growl escapes him. He wants to taste her.

His lips left her breast in a downward path to her flat muscular stomach, her voice stopping him in his tracks. She bends her legs and sits gently on his lap, and kisses him hungrily.

"We can enjoy that later, Castle. Right now, I need you and you have way too much clothes on for my liking." Her hands slowly begin undoing the buttons of the blue shirt he is wearing. His hands travel her body and finally settle between her legs. She gasps when he slides his index fingers into her soaked folds, and easily finds her clit.

The jolt of electricity that courses through her body when he starts flicking her clit with his fingers fuels the fire already raging between her legs. Her body stills as the sensations overcome her.

The erotic, sexy woman before him mesmerizes and tantalizes Castle. Detective Beckett of the 12th precinct is nowhere to be seen. In her place is Kate, the hot, sexy, woman responding to his lips and fingers. Her mewls and whimpers straight from his hottest fantasies. There had never been a question that Kate would be great lover, her body screams sex. She oozes sex appeal even in the conservative work clothes she wears to the precinct.

"Castle, I'm close…." She whispers in the sexiest voice Castle had ever heard. "God Castle," she moans. Her hips grind uncontrollably into his hand and her breath becomes fast and irregular.

The hand currently not playing with his favorite new toy, slides under her bottom and forces her up onto her knees. Her breasts are now within reach of his mouth and he hungrily consumes the closest one, lapping the nipple greedily. The added sensation sends Kate shattering over the edge. Her lithe body spasms as her orgasm thunders through her. Her nails dig into his shoulder as his name escapes from her lips repeatedly. The wetness between her legs increases tenfold making Castle lose what little resolve he has been holding onto.

"I want you Kate, I need you." He whispers in her ear as he maneuvers her so she is lying on the couch. He stands beside the sofa and removes his pants and boxers. Her hands find him and stroke his generous length, and cup his balls in the other.

He breaks away from her hands and moves to lie on top of her. Their lean bodies slither and grind against each other in a dance that has been performed since the beginning of time. Their passion builds wildly to the point of desperation.

Kate spreads her legs wider and raises her knees; she feels him close to her entrance and raises her hips when he finally sheaths himself deeply inside of her. Her breath is caught in her throat at the sudden feeling of her completely engulfing him. Castle moans as he moves his hips in a circular motion giving her time to get used to him.

Her hands reach up into his hair and draw his face to her. Their kiss is explosive. Castle slowly starts pumping into her, relishing the feeling of her body wrapped tightly around him. He increases the speed of his thrusts, as his need builds within him. Kate's lips are feasting on his neck and shoulders as she meets his body thrust for thrust. Her body jerks below him edging him on. Castle loses himself and pumps into her with wanton self-abandonment. He can hear their bodies' slap against each other, and the searing pleasure flowing through his body, until he feels her muscles tense and she shatters around him, milking his orgasm out of him.

Out of breath they both lie tangled in each other's arms on the sofa. His body still covers hers, as she draws patterns on his shoulder and plays with his hair on the back of his head. She nips at his ear teasingly then sucks the lobe between her lips. Castle stirs above her.

"Ready for round two, Mr. Castle?" she whispers into his ear and she grinds her hips into him. She feels his chuckle vibrate through out her entire body.

"Detective Beckett, I always knew you would be the death of me." He says as he starts kissing the pulse point on her throat.

"Oh Castle, but what a way to go." She smiles as she captures his lips and kisses him passionately.

"As long as you're with me until the day that happens, I am fine with it." He says as he looks into her eyes between kisses. She returns the look and gets lost in his ruggedly handsome renegade eyes.

"I think that can definitely be arranged, Castle." As she trails hot wet kisses down his chest.

**There you have it the final chapter. I can't bring myself to write anything but a happy ending. Wooohooo! This is my 10 Castle fanficition since Aug 14, 2011, when I first started writing again. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story. I probably won't make the 100 reviews but it is ok. It has been a blast writing this and I hope you enjoyed it. Please check out my other nine Castle stories by visiting my profile page and let me know what you think. Bye for now and have a great weekend!**


End file.
